The Black Quincy
by BlackDeath99912
Summary: "He held out his hand and the orb slowly materialized. If his wish granted him power, then it could grant him even more. He held the orb tightly. Finally, it shattered. The Hogyoku was destroyed."
1. The War to End All Wars

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, aside from the things I do own.**

**Chapter 0: The War To End All Wars**

* * *

_The Thousand Year Blood War. The war to end all wars. At first, the Shinigami of Sereitei and the Quincies of the Vandereich were the only combatants. It was simple, really. The Shinigami win and the Quincies would be extinct, save for a few._

_That changed as Heuco Mundo came into play. _

_What started out as a war that was meant to be fought in the spiritual world escalated to the point where it had to be fought in the sands of Heuco Mundo, the land of Hollows. Seeing their chance, the Hollows feasted on the souls of both Shinigami and Quincy alike. They became so powerful, that they were able to drive the battles away from their world and unto the next. _

_The Living World. _

_After a hundred years of bloodshed, there came a handful of Shinigami and Quincy wherein the Quincy gained Shinigami powers and vice-versa. They formed what was known to be as the Order of the Black Quincies. They fought neither for the Balance of the world, nor for the protection of themselves. They fought for the peace of the Living World. _

_Four hundred years into the war, the Hollows had gotten the advantage. They were finally able to advance enough troops to mobilize an attack on Sereitei. _

_Crippled, the Shinigami were forced to back out. _

_Not one to attack while the enemy is at their weakest, the Vandereich leader, Yhwach, called off his attack as he and the rest of his army too went into hiding. _

_Without any reasonable supply of fresh souls, the Hollows started to once more devour their kin. This dealt a devastating blow to which forced the five Vasto Lorde to take action, in which they sealed off Heuco Mundo for an indefinite amount of time. _

_The Black Quincies, with their task completed for the time being, disappeared. At least until they were needed once more. _

_For six hundred years, nothing from the four sides were heard from. Not until a human by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo appeared. This had caused the Shinigami to act as the human had gained Shinigami powers through illegal acts. After climbing his way through the ranks of Sereitei, Ichigo was able to rescue one Kuchiki Rukia after she was about to be executed. There, a captain by the name of Aizen Sosuke revealed his plans. Extracting the Hogyoku from Rukia, Aizen fled to Hueco Mundo. _

_There, he formed the Arrancar army. He cured them of their one natural weakness; the emptiness that they always felt. He turned them into Arrancar. Following this, he formed what is known as the Espada, the ten strongest Arrancar, three of which were part of the original five Vasto Lorde of Heuco Mundo. _

_Ichigo once more charged into battle, with the intention of saving yet another friend, Inoue Orihime. This time though, he had control of the Hollow powers that he had unwittingly gained. Fighting his way through, Ichigo met with Ulquiorra Schiffer. In their battle, Ulquiorra had used his Cero to destroy Ichigo's heart. Thought at first to be dead, Ichigo rose up once more and became a rampaging Vasto Lorde, killing Ulquiorra in the process. In his rampage, he had killed not only his Quincy friend, Ishida Uruyu, but also the woman he had wanted to save, Orihime. _

_In the Living World however, the Shinigami and Arrancar were fighting, with the Shinigami winning. But Aizen had a plan. When two of the three Espada with him fell, he opened a Garganta. What came through it was a shock to everyone, except Aizen, of course. For through the Garganta was none other than a rampaging Vasto Lorde that was once Ichigo. __He killed more than half of the Gotei's forces when the Soutaicho took action, killing him in one swipe. _

_Still, Aizen had another plan. He opened yet another Garganta and out came the Stern Ritter and Yhwach. They completely decimated the remaining Shinigami, including the rest of the captains and Vaizards that came to help. The Soutaicho, seeing that he was the only one left, used the only thing he had left. _

_Bankai. _

_Unprepared, the Vandereich and Aizen were killed in one swipe. Before his death, however, Aizen saw his chance. He launched an experimental kido at the Shinigami, which, as he killed Aizen, hit him directly on his chest. The Shinigami fell to the ground. He was dieing from the kido. Yet when he died, something different occurred. The kido was supposed to be something akin to Barrangan's aging ability, but instead of dieing quickly and soundlessly, the man's power exploded which should, by all means have destroyed Japan. It was the Black Quincies that prevented this though. When they had found out that the second phase of the war had began, the members that were still alive formulated a barrier strong enough to withstand the force of a 100 megaton bomb. _

_Not without consequences though. _

_The amount of reishi needed to create the barrier was immense, which had drained the reserves of three-fourths of their members, killing them slowly. The backlash, however, was even more dangerous. The power behind the reiatsu of the Soutaicho was so heavy that it flattened the remaining Black Quincies. _

_Except one. _

_Instead what the backlash did to him was far worse than what the other had experienced. He was the leader of the Black Quincies. He had to save this world. Fortunately, or rather, unfortunately, something seemed to hear his thoughts. _

_The Hogyoku. _

_The orb shined from within the barrier. The light then proceeded to slowly make its way towards him. When it reached him, it suddenly shot towards his chest. He felt immense pain. Pain like never before. Hell, he almost lost focus on the barrier. _

_As the pain subsided, he felt something. He felt as though he could continue. That he could save this world. He forced all of his reiatsu into the barrier and to his shock, he had forced the reishi in the air to overcome the reiatsu. That was when he realized something. The Hogyoku had helped him. _

_He held out his hand and the orb slowly materialized. If his wish granted him power, then it could grant him even more. He held the orb tightly. Finally, it shattered. The Hogyoku was destroyed. _

_What he didn't expect, however was for a swirling portal to appear before him. His eyes widened. He was getting pulled in! Inside though, he was content. Prior to the Soutaicho releasing his Bankai, he and his men had sealed off Hueco Mundo. No hollows would be born with Hueco Mundo unavailable. The world was safe. _

_They had won. _

_With that, the man allowed himself to be sucked in the portal, never to be seen in this world again._

* * *

**A/N: So, whaddya think? Good, could be better, or complete crap? I mean, a new story after I put my other one on hiatus? Let me know what you think. **

**PS: First TWOGK and Bleach crossover! I have a feeling this story will also be on hiatus in the future, but that's just me.**

**PPS: This story revolves around an OC. Don't like, don't read.**


	2. The Devil From Hell

**For disclaimer refer to chapter 1. Don't you people understand?**

**Chapter 0: The Devil From Hell**

* * *

Dokurou Skull prided herself as a great leader. A leader that will do anything for her subordinates, from simple compliments to elaborate schemes just to help someone. Yet, she was faced with a dilemma.

New buddies for new recruits.

She sighed to herself, though it was physically impossible as she had no lungs. This was going to be troublesome. Just as she was about to go and turn in for the night, an alarm sounded from her desk. She hurried back. What she found both excited and confused her.

A human that just appeared.

Normally, that wouldn't bother her seeing that humans are born every minute. But this one was different. This human was already an teenager. In another circumstance, she would blame a Weiss. But the human was a male!

_'Curious,' _she thought, _'seems that I've found a buddy for Haqua' _she grinned to herself. This was gonna be interesting.

* * *

He was falling. Wait. Falling? Shouldn't he be dead? He snapped his eyes open. He braced his body for impact. Normally, he'd harden his skin with reishi, but as of right now, his reserves were lower than that of a human.

He tensed as he hit the ground. He tried to get up, only for pain to course throughout his body, _'Reishi exhaustion' _he thought absentmindedly as he forced himself to move. Ignoring the pain, he looked around. It was night, thankfully, so nobody could have seen his body fall to the ground. He was still a Quincy after all, albeit a Quincy with Shinigami powers.

Memories of the war suddenly came flooding back to him. Of Aizen, the Arrancar, the Gotei 13, the Vandereich.

Of the Hogyoku.

He felt something warm trickle down his stomach. He briefly acknowledged it as blood before he walked forward.

He barely made it five feet when he blacked out.

**Later**

_'Where am I?'_

That was the one thought that crossed his mind as he stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. Just a minute ago, wasn't he outside bleeding?

"Oh, you're awake!" He turned his head towards the voice. There in the doorway was an auburn-haired woman wearing glasses and an apron.

"You're lucky that I found you on the way home!" She said, clearly concerned. He said nothing. He hoped that the woman would leave soon. He needed to find some answers. But it seemed as though luck was not on his side as the woman forced him up, "Come on. You gotta eat after almost bleeding out."

He sighed. This was gonna take a while.

* * *

"Chief, I'm here."

Dokurou nodded, "Haqua, I think I've just found your new buddy!" She said to her, prompting the girl to open her mouth in shock, "Really?!" She almost yelled before she composed herself once more, a tinge of pink coloring her face.

"Yep!" She replied, unfazed by Haqua's sudden outburst, "But first, deliver this to his location, on the double!" She said, handing the Devil a package. Haqua had a questioning look on her face as she examined the parcel, "What the hell?" She muttered to herself. Dokurou just grinned, "You'll see"

Though even she didn't know what was going to happen.

* * *

He breathed a sigh of relief. He'd finally gotten away. While both mother and son were having an argument about why eating while playing games should be allowed, he snuck back to the room he was treated in, grabbed his clothes, and used Hirenkyaku to get the hell away from there.

Now, he was just sitting on a random bench in the middle of a park. Just as he was about to doze off, a parcel was dropped on his lap. Stumbling slightly, he almost dropped the package. Regaining his balance, he tentatively grabbed the package. Slowly, he opened it. What it contained was a surprise.

First, there was a letter. He'd read that later. The second was a plastic card which he recalled was a credit card, according to humans. The third was an entitlement to a house. All he had to do was sign his name. He shrugged his shoulders. Use everything to your advantage, that was what he learned in the war. The last thing was a registration for a school called 'Maijima Private High School'. He never did finish human sigh school, did he?

He stood up. Well, he now owned a house, a large sum of money and free schooling. He was going to put it to good use.

* * *

Getting here was relatively easy enough, though he was confused on where to go at first. Entering his new home, he found it to be spacious. With two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a sitting room, he couldn't complain.

Setting down the package, he opened the letter;

_Now I know you're not what you seem to be. You're lucky that it was me who found out about you first! Had it been others, you'd probably be dead right now. Anyway, in return for keeping your existence a secret, I would like you to do something for me. Right now, you're probably thinking 'how can I trust this?', well I think that the gifts I sent you should be trustworthy enough. _

_Please tear this off if you accept. _

He sighed to himself. Things were just getting weirder and weirder.

_'Fuck it'_

As he tore the paper, a flash of light blinded his vision.

"So, you accepted?"

He heard a female's voice amongst the light. As the light subsided, a girl who appeared to be 17 stood before him. He raised an eyebrow to which the girl took as a queue, "My name is Haqua du Lot Herminium, and you are my human buddy" she declared proudly, as if having a 'buddy' was the most important thing in the world.

Though he wanted to laugh at the 'human' bit.

"Sorry, but not interested" he said simply as he dragged her out his new house, despite her protests.

"Listen to me!"

He did not expect her to lash out at him, causing him to be hit by the end of her scythe, which he swore wasn't there before. She pointed at the collar now around his neck, "See, this," She asked him, "is proof of the contract you've made with a Devil! If you don't fulfill the contract, then you and me both lose our heads!" She was screaming at the end, tears in her eyes.

He sighed. (He'd been doing that a lot lately.) He was gonna regret this, "Fine, fine. I'll do it" Immediately, the look she marred before was replaced by a victorious smirking face. He sweatdropped, _'That was an act?' _God, did he want to just lie down.

"But seriously though, we'd both lose our heads if we don't do anything"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll deal with it tomorrow"

"Wait" he looked back as he was heading to one of the rooms, "What?"

"What's your name?"

He smiled, "Kuroshi Takeo"

* * *

**A/N: I know, not the longest or the best chapter, but a chapter nonetheless. Also, don't expect me to update this often. Question: Does this chapter seem rushed? **

**Answer to Reviews:**

**Sorry, but Keima won't be a Quincy. I killed off Ichigo because it was needed for the story. Still, reality is a delicate thing. 'One hell of a war'...yeah you could say that.**

**Also, feel free to give suggestions for the OC's name as I am not yet sure of this one. Be sure to wait for the next chapter. It's gonna mark the official beginning of this story!**


	3. A Song Sung in Another World

**For disclaimer refer to the prologue. Just do it. **

**Chapter 1: A Song Sung In Another World**

* * *

"Why are we here again?"

"To go to school"

"...why?"

"Can you shut up?" He breathed. Seriously, she'd been at this for the past hour. Didn't she know when to stop?

"But a human school?" She complained as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Why don't you just explain what I have to do," he said, eye twitching, "You never did say anything last night."

Immediately, Haqua's face hardened, "Right. Now, runaway spirits are, well, spirits that escaped Hell. My job as part of Runaway Spirit Squad. Spirits hide within the gaps in the hearts of women, and that's where you come in. The job of the 'buddy' is to fill the gap to force out the Spirit. Got all that?" He nodded absentmindedly as she started to explain how they were going to do it. He paid her no mind as his thoughts raced a hundred miles a minute.

He needed answers.

Why was he here? How did he get here? Why was the reiatsu in the air feel so much different? How much time had passed since the War? Seems that he's gonna have a lot of shit to do when he's done with this.

"We're here"

He lazily looked up. While by no means huge, the school couldn't be called small either. Just by looking, he could tell that the school was going to be a pain in the ass when trying to find someone.

"Well, we better get this over with"

"My name is Haqua de Lot Herminium. Pleased to meet you"

Haqua finished her introduction and sat down. Immediately, she was bombarded with questions.

"Are you foreign?"

"Is your hair dyed?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

The last question actually made her blush before she quickly denied it. After everyone was back in their seats, he noticed something. It was the girl beside Haqua. She seemed to look at his 'partner' with some recognition. Perhaps they knew each other?

"HAQUA!"

Yep, they _definitely _knew each other, no doubt about it. He looked on, amusement clear on his face as Haqua started hissing 'later' while the girl started babbling about ...something.

As the class calmed themselves, they shifted their attention to the other transfer student. Inwardly, he sighed. Today was not his day.

"My name is Kuroshi Takeo"

With that he sat down. He too was immediately bombarded by questions.

"Do you know Haqua-san?"

"Do you play sports?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Unlike Haqua, Kuroshi answered them with ease, though he had denied knowing Haqua, to which she was grateful for.

They didn't need any more attention than necessary after all.

And so, began class, with Kuroshi oblivious to the stares of his female classmates and the glares from the male ones.

* * *

**Lunch**

Katsuragi Keima was a gamer, no doubt about it. All he wanted to do was to go up to the roof and play his games in peace.

So why the hell is Elsie dragging him to who knows where?

"Haqua!"

Keima looked up. What he saw surprised him. It was a girl. A girl with purple hair. A girl with purple hair and a hairpiece shaped like a skull. A girl with purple hair, a skull-shaped hairpiece and a raiment.

"Elsie," he whispered to his 'sister', "Why is there another Devil here?!"

"Relax, Kami-nii-sama. Haqua wouldn't hurt you. At least, if you didn't do something bad to her earlier. Otherwise, we'd better get out of here." She replied in her usual bubbly voice. Keima sighed and held out a hand, "Katsuragi Keima" he said plainly, "Haqua du Lot Herminium, but I'm sure you already know that, seeing as though I transferred into your class" Keima looked confused.

"You transferred into our class?"

Haqua's eye twitched in irritation, "How could you not notice two extra people in a class you've been in for who knows how long?!"

Keima shrugged, "I don't usually pay attention to the _real_." As if to emphasize his point, he pulled out his PFP and started to press buttons at an alarming speed.

Breathing to calm herself down, she continued, "Anyway, I'd like you to meet my bu-where the hell is he?!"

**Rooftop**

He looked towards the city, thinking. It seemed as though every time he would answer one question, another would pop up.

_'At this rate, I'll be left with more questions than answers'_

After a few more minutes pondering, he heard someone humming a tune. He didn't pay attention to her as a girl slowly walked towards the railing. Though he couldn't hear what she was muttering, he could pick up the words 'award' and 'idol'.

Suddenly, it was as if she just noticed him standing next to her, even though he was already there even before her.

"A-Ah! D-Did you hear me murmuring to myself?" She asked him, while he looked on. He didn't answer. Something felt wrong with this girl. It was as if she had two souls. Unlike that of a Shinigami's Zanpakuto or a Vaizard's Inner Hollow, he could sense it even when it wasn't being used.

He narrowed his eyes. A Runaway Spirit? Could be.

"Ano...do you know me?" This time, he turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry but no"

Her once happy face quickly turned into one he couldn't quite distinguish. His instincts suddenly went off as the girl tried swipe at him with a tazer.

"Why doesn't he know me...?" She muttered to herself. She seemed to think for a moment before a determined look shone on her face.

"What's your name?"

"Kuroshi Takeo"

"Kuroshi-san, please meet me here after school"

With that, she turned around and ran off. Kuroshi could only mutter a single word,

"Shit"

It was the end of lunch and unfortunately, Keima was unable to play his games in peace. Why, you may ask? Elsie, of course!

"Where the hell were you?"

Keima looked up from his PFP. His eyes quickly scanned the newcomer. He quickly dismissed him after finding nothing of importance.

"Rooftop," he answered plainly, "Nevermind that though. I think I just found a Runaway Spirit." Immediately, the eyes of both Keima and Elsie were once again on him, one suspicious and one just plain curious.

Haqua rolled her eyes, "Relax. He's my buddy" Elsie smiled at him, "Hello! My name is Elsie Katsuragi! Pleased to meet you!"

Kuroshi didn't reply, but rather he quickly looked to the side. He felt as if something was going to happen soon.

"Anyway," he continued, "The girl had pink hair, a bow, wore a pair of glasses and was _really _worried about me not knowing her." He left out the part where she attacked him with a tazer, "Actually, there she is right now"

At that, the other three turned their heads towards the hallway. Indeed, there was a girl there. A girl Elsie knew all too well. And she just happened to enter their classroom.

"Kami-nii-sama! Why didn't you tell me Kanon-chan was our classmate?!"

Keima simply pushed up his glasses, "I told you before, I don't usually mess with the_ real_." Kuroshi though looked confused, "Who?"

"Honestly, don't you know anything? Even I know that Kanon Nakagawa is a famous idol. Didn't know she was our classmate though," replied Haqua as she too stared at Kanon, "She's the one with the Runaway Spirit, right?" As if on cue, both Elsie and Haqua's detectors went off.

"Yep"

Haqua nodded, "Right. Well then, you better get a move on," she gave one last look at Kanon before sitting down. After whispering something to Keima, Elsie, too, sat down.

As the teacher came in, Kuroshi felt as though he was being watched. It was proven to be true when he turned around to see Kanon staring holes on the back of his head. He sighed.

_'This is gonna be a _long _day'_

**After Class**

_'What. The. Fuck.'_

His eye twitched as he saw what exactly Kanon had done. At first, he thought that maybe she would just talk to him about something. What he didn't expect was for her to actually _sing _for him and for her to declare that she will 'turn him into a fan', whatever that meant.

"Here's All 4 You!"

* * *

**Later**

"So, how was it, Kuroshi-san?"

He stared at her blankly. Did she not understand that he did not want to be here? He mentally groaned. If this girl really was housing a Spirit, then he had to find out what was wrong.

Meaning, he had to hit low, _very _low.

"That's it?"

As much as he hated to do this to someone, let alone a girl, he knew this was the only way. Kanon was already in too deep. He wouldn't be able to figure out her problem with any other way.

As he expected, Kanon once more looked depressed before a fire stronger than before burned in her eyes, "Please, meet me here again tomorrow, Kuroshi-san"

He mentally bashed his head on a wall. Yep, this was gonna take a _long _time.

**Timeskip**

Kuroshi walked down the hallway to the roof. It had been a little over a week since Kanon tried to make him her fan and up until now, he hasn't shown any signs of wavering, to which Kanon responded by trying even harder. And boy, was he surprised just what she could do.

Seriously, who wouldn't be surprised if a plane came flying at you at top speed only to miss by an inch all the while throwing out confetti everywhere?

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

He snapped out of his musings. There, right in front of him, were three guys, all of which were surrounding someone. A girl, he assumed, seeing as though he couldn't see the person at all. He sighed as he walked up to them.

"C'mon, we-what the fuck?" The bully turned around as a hand grasped his shoulder, "Well, what the hell do you want?" Kuroshi narrowed his eyes. The other two were still blocking their victim from his view. If he wasn't fast enough, they could do serious damage to them.

"I hate bullies," was all he said as he tightened his grip on the man's shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain, "So scram!" They didn't need to be told twice as the other two carried their leader away, who had passed out from the pain.

"Kuroshi?"

He turned around in surprise, "Haqua?" Said girl looked back at him in equal surprise, "Why'd you do that?" Kuroshi just shrugged. He didn't know why he did that. He could have just left whoever it was to be beaten down, but he didn't. He helped. And helping was something he rarely did.

"Where are you heading?"

"The roof"

"Why?"

He resisted the urge to facepalm, "We are not having this conversation again, so shut up," To his mild bemusement, Haqua just huffed and turned away.

Kuroshi shrugged and turned around. After a few seconds of walking, he turned his head to see Haqua following him, "You never told me how you're progressing on the Spirit," was her reply to his raised eyebrow, "Besides, how are you going to fill the gap in her heart?"

"First, I have to find out what's bothering her."

"And second?"

"Don't know yet."

"You didn't listen to me when I explained this to you, did you?" Said Haqua as she rubbed her temple.

"Not one bit"

This led to Haqua explaining to him the basics of capturing Spirits. Again.

"So, what you're telling me is that the gap in the heart can be filled by anything they subconsciously want?" A nod, "And that love is one of the easiest yet hardest thing to fill it with?" Another nod, "And you want me to make Kanon to fall in love with me?" Another nod. Kuroshi sighed, "Why?"

"Because Elsie and Katsuragi were able to use love and I don't want to fall behind them."

He gave her a deadpan look, "So, you're doing this because you're jealous of an old classmate. I expected better from you, Haqua." Haqua just blushed, "S-Shut up! Anyway, don't you have to get to the roof right about now?" Kuroshi's eyes widened as he saw the time.

"Shit."

He ran quickly down the hallway and turned. Just as Haqua ran down to tell him he was going the wrong way, he disappeared. She looked on in confusion. No human should have been able to be that fast. She shrugged to herself. She'll find out sooner or later.

* * *

**Rooftop**

"Damn," he muttered to himself as he opened the door to the roof. He'd been so caught up with Haqua that he lost track of time. Thank god for Hirenkyaku. He just hoped that Kanon wouldn't be angry at him.

He saw Kanon standing on the stage. As he was about to call out to her, she collapsed on her knees. To his shock, he felt a bit of reiatsu in the air shift as Kanon turned invisible, _'What the fuck?' _Was the only thought going on through his head as he focused his own reiatsu to find Kanon.

He dashed to the stage. Finally, he found her, after a few minutes. She hadn't moved. What's more was that she wasn't invisible, but rather transparent. He wasn't that surprised this time. He's technically dead, after all.

"Nobody remembers me."

She muttered to herself. He gripped her shoulders, "I came, didn't I? Doesn't that mean I remembered you?" Her eyes widened slightly as his words slowly sank in. Still, it was not enough to snap her out.

"You're an idol now, aren't you? True, some people will forget you, but right now, how can they? You're their idol, right? You can't just cry because of someone like me. You're better than that. You're a star." That seemed to work as she immediately returned to normal as she timidly asked him, "Really?"

"Really."

Kanon smiled brightly, "Were my songs good?"

"All of them. Come on, stand up."

As they got to their feet, Kanon asked him, "Are we friends now?" That was one question he did not expect from someone like her, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I guess...?" He said uncertainly, still unsure of what he was doing right now. Who would expect an idol to ask if they were friends anyway?

Kanon beamed at him, "I'm glad. You're my first friend here ever since I came back. Arigatou." She jumped as her phone ringed. She flipped open her phone and paled at the message, "Ano, gomen, Kuroshi-san, but I have to go to a recording now. W-Will you come there later?" She said the last part quietly that Kuroshi almost couldn't hear her.

He smiled at her, "Of course." She beamed at him once more, "Arigatou."

The sound of a helicopter rang throughout the entire school as a 'Kanon Nakagawa' branded helicopter hovered over the roof, "Ja ne, Kuroshi-san." With that, Kanon grabbed on the rope ladder and the chopper flew away.

As the helicopter flew away, Kuroshi's face morphed into a stoic mask. Inside, one thought rang through his mind.

_'Liar.'_

Indeed, that was all a lie. Kanon needed someone to lean on, and he needed information. He became her pillar while she gave him all he needed.

Now though, he needed to make her feel as if she was remembered by everyone.

* * *

**Timeskip **

One week had passed, and ever since then, he had to visit Kanon everyday as she would text him on his phone, which he still didn't know how she found his number seeing as though he just bought it.

Right now, he was waiting for her at a outdoor cafe. She said to meet her there, but he had been waiting for almost half an hour.

_'Looks like she won't be coming.'_

As he started to walk away, he heard a familiar voice call out to him, "Kuroshi-kun!" He turned around and saw Kanon running up to him, dressed in thick clothes that barely showed her face. He learned that if she didn't wear those things, bad things will happen, mostly to him. Namely, being trampled by stampeding fans.

"Kanon." He stated simply, "Sorry I'm late. The recording went longer than I expected." She smiled sheepishly at him, while he shrugged. It was always like this, so it was no problem for him. Truthfully, Kuroshi had began to care for her. As a sister, mind you.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, his Zanpakuto snickered at its master's ignorance.

Kanon's hand grabbing his snapped him out of his thoughts. She was pulling him towards a table. He didn't mind. It wasn't everyday that someone of Kanon's status would be able to have fun.

They sat down and ordered some drinks. As they waited, Kuroshi took a look around. The cafe was in the middle of the town, meaning large screens were hanging from the surrounding buildings. What caught his interest though was what was written on one specific screen.

Kanon's concert.

Tomorrow.

He narrowed his eyes. This was his last chance. After this, he won't be able to do anything. Something needs to happen tomorrow, and he had the feeling it will without him interfering.

"Kuroshi-kun?"

He turned his head to see Kanon's confused look, "Ah, sorry. I spaced out for a moment there." He turned back to face the screen once more, "Anyways, good luck at the concert tomorrow." He didn't see Kanon smile wider when he said that, but he could have sworn he felt it.

It was almost time. Just a few more hours and the concert will start. So far, nothing had happened yet.

"Jeez. How long do we have to wait again?"

"As long as it takes."

"And how long is that?"

"...shut up."

He rubbed his temples. It was definitely a wrong decision to bring Haqua along. She was just too damn impatient. If she kept this up she'd ruin everything. Sometimes he ju-

"Hey, what's going on down there?"

He narrowed his eyes. Indeed, from their position on the roof, all they could see were some people running around like chickens with their heads cut off. He needed to get closer.

Haqua saw the look in his eyes as she narrowed her own, "What are you," she began but blinked in surprise as he disappeared. She quickly looked back to see him leaning behind a trailer while listening in to their conversation. She knew that was not humanely possible. He was gonna have a lot of que-

"Kanon disappeared."

She jumped at his voice. She spun around to face him only to see him calmly standing there as if nothing was wrong.

"How the hell did you do that?"

Kuroshi raised an eyebrow, "Do you really want to talk about this when the host of the Spirit is gone?"

"...fine, but you will answer my questions later."

* * *

**A few hours later**

Kuroshi frowned to himself. Normally, he would be able to sense anyone's reiatsu, but somehow, the Spirit had managed to conceal Kanon's. He knew that it was impossible, seeing as though a Spirit doesn't know what the hell reiatsu is.

Something was amiss.

"Damn. How hard is it to find a famous idol who gets swarmed by her fans the second she steps out in the open?" muttered Haqua to herself.

"Ah, maybe I should have mentioned this earlier, but she can turn transparent."

Haqua gave him a deadpan look, "And you just so happened to forget that one fact?"

"It slipped my mind."

Haqua sighed and reached up to her detector, all the while muttering something about an 'idiot' and 'retard' to herself, "Here, even if she's invisible, this will be able to track her." Waving the hairpiece around, it finally rang out.

"She's near."

With that, both scanned the area. A shimmer caught Kuroshi's eye. Quickly, he turned to that direction and focused his trained eyes. There, just barely visible, was Kanon, sitting on a bench.

"Kanon!"

Said girl looked up, "Kuroshi-kun?" She watched as he and another girl run up to her. She wanted to ask who was she, but found herself that she couldn't.

"What are you doing here, Kanon? The concert's about to start." asked Kuroshi while raising an eyebrow. Kanon looked down, "I can't do it. Even if I perform, they'll still forget me. I can't handle that. It'd be better if I didn't show up, that way, I won't feel so bad about it," she looked up to him, "But maybe, if you stay by my side, I'll be able to do it! Please, don't leave." As she said that, she stood up and leaned in to kiss him. Just as their lips were about to touch, something she hadn't expected happened.

He stopped her.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes brimming with tears, "Why did you stop me? Don't yo-"

"Tell me, Kanon, what makes you go forward? What makes you want to live?"

Kanon looked confused despite her crying, "...my fans." Kuroshi nodded, "That's why. You don't need me or them. You just need to be yourself. Don't rely on others. Do what you want to do. Besides," he looked up, "It would be selfish of me to keep you to myself. Now, don't you have a concert to perform at?"

Kanon smiled, "Right," she wiped her tears and started to walk back to the stadium, "Ah, Kuroshi-kun..."

"Hm?"

She surprised him by hurrying back to him and doing the one thing he hadn't wanted her to do.

She kissed him.

He subtly watched Haqua struggle with the Spirit while holding an enlarged jar. Strange. From what Haqua told him, the Spirits should have been significantly weaker while outside the host's body. He was sure it was nothing though. What needed his attention right now was the sudden depletion of his reserves.

"Arigatou, Kuroshi-kun." said Kanon as she broke the kiss. Kuroshi though, seemed to not have heard it. His mind, at that moment, was racing. While the reishi taken from him was not at all troubling to replace, it was when it had happened that bothered him. It was when he and Kanon kissed.

What's more, it stopped just as the Spirit left Kanon. His eyes widened as realization hit him while Kanon looked at him confusedly.

"Kyaa!"

Both quickly turned to the cry. What they saw was probably one of the most disturbing scenes they would ever witness. Somehow, the Spirit had escaped its confinement and had started to claw itself. As it continued, its skin started to dissolve and be replaced by what looked to be human muscles, albeit darker. Soon, it started screaming with its new found lungs. It seemed to be screaming in agony.

Though Kuroshi had seen worse, Kanon and Haqua hadn't. Both girls looked horrified at what they were seeing. Kanon had closed her eyes and blocked her ears, while Haqua couldn't do anything but watch. Suddenly, Kuroshi's voice called out.

"Both of you get behind me."

They quickly did as told. Kuroshi looked at the screaming Spirit stoically. Its reiatsu was changing. But that was impossible. This 'world' didn't even know the meaning of 'reiatsu'. Hell, they had barely even grasped the concept of the afterlife!

Still, he couldn't deny what he was seeing right in front of him. The creature's reiatsu was increasingly becoming more and more like something, but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out, as its reiatsu was still vastly different to what he was used to.

Finally, it had stopped screaming. All three looked at it cautiously. Kanon opened her eyes and removed her hands from her ears to look at the 'Spirit'.

Suddenly, it lurched forward. Haqua readied her scythe in case it tried to attack while Kanon hid behind Kuroshi.

The creature gave one last scream before its flesh seemingly grew gray skin. Its shape had turned to something akin to a human, but twice as large.

White liquid came out of its mouth as a hole formed in its chest. A mask formed, covering its entire face. Kuroshi knew why its reiatsu was so familiar.

It had turned into a Hollow.

"Kanon."

Said girl looked at him, "This will keep you safe. Keep it on you at all times," he said as he handed her a Quincy Cross. It was of no use for him anymore, but that didn't mean it wasn't of use to others, "Haqua, take Kanon to the stadium. I'll deal with this thing." Haqua though looked worried, "What abo-" she was cut short as the Hollow gave a bone-chilling roar.

"GO!"

With that, Haqua flew away with a frightened Kanon. In the background, he noticed the stadium's cheers go silent. He narrowed his eyes, _'So, they heard it,' _ he thought as he materialized a black bow, _'Better finish this before it starts.'_

"Helig Pfeil."

A series of explosions followed as his arrows pierced the hollow. He looked on emotionlessly, "And here I thought I left this all behind," he said to himself while looking to the sky, "But I guess Fate has another plan for someone like me." He turned to the stadium as cheers once more erupted from it. He debated with himself to whether or not to go watch.

"Eh, why the hell not."

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Footsteps could be heard as a messenger hurried to his Master's throne room. He knew that his Master was not going to be pleased.

"My lord, the Spirit you sent to Earth has been destroyed."

He dare not look up for he knew what his Master was going to do.

**"Is that so?"**

"H-Hai!"

**"Who killed it?"**

"A-A man named K-Kuroshi Takeo."

The messenger shivered as the other stood up and neared him, **"I see. You are dismissed."** With that, the messenger screamed in pain as his body almost instantly turned to ash.

**"Kuroshi Takeo... so you too are here."**

* * *

**A/N: well, there you have it. I know I haven't updated for a while, so I give you an extra long chapter! Frankly, I had trouble with the last part. I haven't received that much response for this story, but I sorta expected it seeing as though I don't think anybody expected a TWGOK and Bleach crossover. On a side note, I won't be answering questions about the flow of the story, like if anyone you like from either show is going to show up. Why? Cause I'm the author and this is my goddamn story.**

**Until next time. Which will be in about a few days/weeks/months. It depends on what happens IRL. **


End file.
